Verdad o Reto?
by MerodeadoraBlack
Summary: ACTUALIZADO escena final. Tiene algo de M... RR


Espero que lo disfruten…

* * *

Lily y James ya del 7mo curso de Hogwarts, hacían su ronda nocturna de premio anual como todas las noches, iban caminado en silencio uno al lado del otro. Esa noche habían tenido más trabajo de lo normal, pues habían logrado confiscar a estudiantes de 3er y 4to curso grandes cantidades de artículos de bromas de la tienda Zonkos, también confiscaron a unos alumnos de 5to una sospechosa caja con lo que parecían artículos de broma que intentaban poner en la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Ambos estaban agotados, pero antes de ir a tomar un merecido descanso en la sala común de Gryffindor debían ir a la sala común de premios anuales que se encontraba en el séptimo piso, a hacer el reporte de la noche y dejar los objetos confiscados bajo llave.

Seguían en silencio( un silencio incomodo), caminando y caminando, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a un tapiz que dirigía a dicha sala, dijeron la contraseña y antes ellos apareció una abertura, entraron a la sala, era un salón acogedor con una chimenea encendida, dos grandes ventanales que daban hacia el lago, varios sofás llenos de cojines, un gran tapete acolchado, un escritorio y una mesita. Dejaron los objetos confiscados en la mesa, y James se atreve a romper el silencio.

-Hey pelirroja-dijo con una sonrisa de esas que pone cuando va a hacer una travesura

-Si James?- Ahora que tramara pensó ella

- Por qué nunca hacemos nada divertido? Hagamos algo divertido!

- mm como qué?- pregunto dudosa

- mm no se… déjame pensar… un juego….mm- decía poniendo una cara que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que era _Aaaaaaaaaaah se ve tan hermoso pensando! No Lily que pasa? Contrólate, _pensaba la pelirroja.

- por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigo? Quiero descansar!

-porque seguramente mis amigos están revolcándose quién sabe dónde con tus amigas!

- si tienes razón-dijo Lily meditándolo-pero decídete rápido que tengo sueño- decía bostezando

- Ah ya se! Juguemos verdad o reto!

- eso? Mm no se….

- vamos Lily no es tan malo! Solo una hora o hasta menos… porfis di que si- decía poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, haciendo un pucherito irresistible a cualquier chica

- bueno está bien pero so lo un rato- cedió la premio anual

Comenzó el juego.

-yo pregunto primero- dijo james- Verdad o reto?

Lily lo pensó por un momento y dijo- Reto!

-Bieeeen… a ver… mm… te reto a que me beses!-decía ilusionado

-ves? Por eso no se puede jugar contigo! Siempre te aprovechas de la situación!-decía poniéndose de pie

-pero no te molestes es un juego… además te doy la oportunidad de que pongas una regla

-eh… bueno… la regla es que no sea muy largo…

-tranquila que va a ser lo más corto que tú quieras- decía James acercándose a ella, pronto estaban ya nariz con nariz y con los ojos cerrados, James no se contuvo mas y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno, suave que poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad.

Lily se sentía en el cielo como una más de las nubes, sentía miles d mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago, no se podía negar lo estaba disfrutando

James se sentía en la gloria simplemente era inexplicable lo que sentía, saboreaba sus labios, como le encantaban, por fin esos maravillosos labios eran por un momento solos de él.

El beso fue largo pero Lily reacciono y se separo de James, se miraron a los ojos, los invadía un silencio incomodo. Él le sonrió, ella se sonrojo y tartamudeando dijo

-b-b-bbien si-si-sigamos el j-j-j-juego

Continuaron con el juego, aunque sus miradas habían cambiado, lograron distraerse con divertidos retos. Pasadas varias horas continuaban entretenidos, ambos sentados en el suelo sobre el tapete. Lily con sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda apoyada en un sofá. James con sus piernas flexionadas y sujetadas con sus brazos.

-bien es mi turno de preguntarte- dijo Lily- verdad o reto?

-mm bien esta vez escojo… verdad!

-ok… mm… nunca te has enamorado de verdad?

-eeeeh si!... – respondió el- de hecho aun lo estoy…- finalizo mirando a Lily a los ojos, ella lo miro, se miraron por un rato, el mantenía su vista, sin embargo ella se puso nerviosa y bajo la mirada.

-mi turno- volvió a decir James- quiero que escojas verdad- decía serio aun con su vista en ella

-esta bien

-es verdad que no te gusto? Que no me quieres? Ni aunque sea un poquitito?

-mm e.. yo.. e …mmm

- me gusta esa respuesta- dijo james acercándose a ella y besándola

En ese beso se destaparon muchos sentimientos reprimidos, y James respondió a su pregunta, se separaron y sonrieron

-aun no me respondes a mi pregunta- dijo James

- creo que una acción vale mas que mil palabras- respondió ella y ambos sonrieron - ahora quiero que sigamos con el juego, me toca verdad o reto?

- reto

-mm dejame ver…- recorrió con su vista por toda la habitación, de pronto se levanto y comenzo a revolver entre los objetos confiscados, se volteo hacia James, sonrio maléficamente y dijo- te reto a que uses esto y lo modeles para mi

Y saco lo que parecía ropa interior femenina muy muy muy muy pequeña, de inmediato James reacciono

-NO! Estas completamente loca! Jamás

-vamos jamsie- dijo poniendo carita de angelito

A regañadientes James acepto, y antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse…

-para que veas que esto solo lo hago por ti preciosa- dijo acariciándole la barbillay entro en el baño.

Lily se sento en un sofá a esperar, minutos mas tarde se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció James con un brasier femenino y una mini mini mini tanga sobre sus bóxer, Lily no pudo contenerse de mirarlo, se veía tan sexy, miraba su torso bien formado, sus brazos y muslos bien definidos y un trasero perfecto, pero luego de mirarlo mejor no pudo contener la risa

-te gusta presiosa?- pregunto james poniendo cara de galan y caminando como modelo

-JAJAJAJAJA… te ves hermosa! JAJAJAJAJA

-ya lo se-respondio el- pero de esta no te salvas dijo corriendo en dirección a ella

Lily se levanto muy rápido y comenzo a correr, James la perseguía, corrieron por toda la habitación y a medida que iban corriendo James se iba quitando las prendas femeninas, de modo que solo quedo en bóxer.

Después de un rato de correr lily se dio por vencida y cayó de espaldas sobre el tapete,Segundos después James cayó encima de ella, quedaron muy cerca, casi nariz con nariz. Lily creía que la iba a besar de nuevo pues se estaba aproximando a sus labios, pero al contrario James le hablo.

-te dije que de esta no te salvabas! ahora yo te pongo un reto a ti- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- ahorra te toca a ti ponerte esa ropa

-estas loco? Ahora si te pasaste!

- si yo la use tu también! En el amor y la guerra todo se vale

-que conste que es solo por el juego! Y si llega a salir esto de aquí te juro que no te graduas de hogwarts porque le vas a hacer compañía a los fundadores del colegio!

-claro muñeca!

Lily se levanto y caminó en dirección al baño y al llegar allí entro, James se sento a esperar.

Minutos mas tarde Lily salió del baño, con la cara muy sonrojada y con una timida sonrisa. James estaba simplemente atonito, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, ella se veía hermosa, era sencillamente perfecta. Su cuerpo(que generalmente estaba cubierto por el uniforme) era escultural, sus piernas, sus muslos, su trasero, el abdomen y un poco mas arriba… Todo a él le pareció Espectacular.

-y bien no vas a decir nada- dijo lily mas sonrojada aun

- Wow… solo puedo decir que el uniforme no hace te justicia- y dicho esto se levanto, camino en dirección a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la besó.

Ella le correspondió y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, unos segundos después se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, el merodeador esta vez intento profundiza el beso, con su lengua acaricio el labio superior de la premio anual, y un suspiro ahogado y ronco salio de la garganta de la chica. Esto hiso que el chico buscara mas y sin pensarlo ¡ntrudujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, la cual lo recibio gustoza. Una fuerte y aspera mano de James se enrrollaba en la cintura de ella, mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, caderas, y seguir subiendo hasta detenerse en uno de los pechos de la chica y acariciarlo por encima del brasier. Lily gimio al contacto, y sus manos las cuales se enterraban en el desordenado cabello del premio anual, se apretaron con mas fuerza, para lueco comenzar a acariciar el cuello del chico, lentamente bajar por sus hombros y aferrarse a la fuerte y musculosa espalda de James.

Por un segundo él se separo de los labios de Lily para comenzar a besar su cuello. Ella enterro sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras con sus dientes mordia uno de sus hombros. James volvio a besarla en los labios y la fue conduciendo hasta el sofa, y empujandola suavemente se dejo caer encima de ella, sin separarse del beso. Sus caderas chocaban y se movian urjentemente una contra la otra. Lily al sentir la entrepierna del merodeador gimio separandose del beso y girandose para poder quedar encima del chico. Se miraron a los ojos mientras las manos urgentes de James le recorria todo el cuerpo a la pelirroja. Ella se separo un poco para poder verlo mejr pero él no la dejo escapar mucho y atrapo de nuevo sus labios.

Se habia inclinado tanto sobre ella que la chica casi queda sentada sobre él. Lily paso una pierna por cada lado el cuerpo del merodeador quedando a horcajadas sobre James. Siguieron besandose en los labios, cada vez mas desesperante. Lily cada vez sentia mas la presion sobre el pequeño tanga, y sus movimientos se volvieron mas freneticos consiguiendo un fuerte y ronco gemido de James, ésto la la hiso besarlo con mas fiereza mientras el toqueteaba los pechos de la pelirroja.

-James...- Jadeo Lily. Esto hiso volver a la vida al chico, disminuyento la intensidad del beso dandose cuenta en la situacion que estaba y con quien. Que haces idiota? Lo arruinaras todo sin haber comenzado... decia una voz en su cabeza ¿Por que te detuviste idiota, no es lo que siempre deseaste? decia otra voz. El merodeador decidio hacerle caso a la primera voz, sepues de todo el era un caballero, asi que termino con el beso.

Ambos jadeaban, y tenian las mejillas sonrosadas. Se miraron a los ojos, James tenia las gafas un poco torcidas por o que a duras penas retiro las manos de la cintura de la chica y se acomodo las gafas.

-Lily-comenzo- yo... bueno, era mejor que me detuviera ahora antes de que no pudiera hacerlo...-La pelirroja bajo la mirada, el le tomo la barbilla y le subio la cara obligandola a volverlo a mirar - No Lily, quiero que me veas cuando te diga esto. Lily tu eres una chica excepcional y creeme cuando te digo que lo se. Y pues yo se que tu te mereces algo mas que una enrrollada en un mueble, no digo que no lo vayamos hacer algun dia- dijo ganandose el extremo sonrojo de la chica- pero antes quiero hacer las cosas bien, porque es lo correcto, porque lo vales, porque te quiero.

Esto ultimo habia cogido por sorpresa a Lily, y pronto habia olvidado como respirar. Ella siempre habia oido a James decirle eso, y algunos minutos antes el lo habia recordaddo, pero jamas lo habia dicho con tanta determinacion como ahora. Recordo como respirar, y vio el desconcierto y espectacion en los ojos de James. Decidio que despues de lo que acababa de pasar, una tonta y poco trabajable excusa podrian ser la solucion. Se dijo a si misma que no podia negarle a él y menos a ella misma que sentia cosas por él, cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba que lo queria y que lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Sus labios se curvaron en una timida sonrisa mientras su sonrojo aunmentaba, si es que era posible. Un brillo de esperanza aparecio en los ojos de James.

-James yo... yo no puedo seguir negando que siento cosas por ti...- James cogio su cara entre sus manos y le rozo los labios acallandola imnediatamente.

-No tienes que intentar aclararte nada ahora...- Dijo con suavidad el y una hermosa sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.- solo quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, aceptame una cita y ya veremos que va pasando.

-Esta bien para un comienzo- respondio la premio anual sonriendo. James la abrazo apretandola hacia él consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran al darse cuenta en la pocision que seguian, ella a horcajadas sobre él. Se separaron rapidamente y Lily corrio hasta su ropa, seguidamente entro en el baño para ponersela. James comenzo a soltar carcajadas y a negar con la cabeza minetras tambien cogia su ropa para vestirse.

Lily salio del baño, aun sonrojada pero con su ropa ya puesta, James estaba vestido esperandola sentado en el sofa que estaba frente a la chimenea, ella se sento al lado de él y coloco la cabeza en el hombro del chico, lo que lo hiso sonreir.

-Parece que el juego ya termino- susurro James.

-Hace mucho rato que dejo de ser un juego James- respondio la pelirroja inclinandose para besarlo en los labios. Sabia que lo queria, pero ya tendria mucho tiempo para decirlo, ademas estaba demasiado comoda besandolo como para hablar.

* * *

Bueno iba a hacerle alguno que otro arreglito y termine por cambiar la escena completa. Creo que asi me gusta un poco mas.

Me dejan reviews?

Besos.


End file.
